


Kik! | Lashton AU

by lipringandbandana



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), 5SOS, 5SOS Fam, Lashton - Fandom, Malum - Fandom
Genre: KIK, Lashton - Freeform, Lashton Is Fucking Alive, M/M, Texting, malum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:03:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8748028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lipringandbandana/pseuds/lipringandbandana
Summary: Luke_Is_A_Penguin: Yo wassup my homeboysmAsh: Who the fuck are you





	

Luke's POV

"And here you go, dickhead. You now have a Kik account." Calum grinned.

"Why'd you make me a 'Kik'?" I whined

"Because when I'm at work, my phone is constantly buzzing because of you. And you need more friends mate." Calum chuckled.

I playfully hit his arm.

"Bastard." I muttered.

"I heard that." Calum mumbled looking down at his phone.

"That was the point, you twat." I laughed.

"Wait, have I got you on Kik?" I asked.

"No, but I'll add you." He replied.

I put my phone down and drank some water.

My phone buzzed and it was obviously Calum.

'New message from ThePussyDestroyer.'

I scoffed.

"ThePussyDestroyer? Seriously Cal?" I laughed.

"Luke_Is_A_Penguin? Seriously Luke?" He mocked.

"But I love penguins so very much!" I yelled.

"Shut up Luke." He replied.

"Oh and I love pussy so very much!" He shouted.

"And you love dick because you're bi mate. You swing for both teams." I corrected him and he began laughing.

Calum was bisexual but he leaned more towards guys.

"You're gay mate. You love dick more than I do." He stated.

"Because females terrify me." I argued.

"What the fuck? Why?" He asked.

"Because vaginas are weird." I cringed.

He burst out laughing.

"Vag-vaginas a-are weird? Oh my god Luke, you never fail to crack me up." He breathed out in between laughter.

"My jokes are EGGcellent." I grinned. 

"Why Luke?" He groaned.

"You said 'crack me up' so I wanted to make egg jokes." I replied.

"Just shut up, Lucas." He smirked and I grimaced.

I wasn't even named Lucas, my mum named me Luke for fucks sake.

"Don't call me Lucas, Ching-Chong." I replied smugly.

"I'm not Asian, I'm Kiwi." He whined then pouted. He was in-fact Kiwi and it annoyed him when people called him Asian.

"Ching-Chong, stop denying what you are. You're clearly Asian." I teased and he punched my arm.

"Ouch." I muttered rubbing where he had just punched me.

"Ching-Chong, did Jackie Chan train you to be the Karate Kid?" I asked innocently.

He grumbled under his breath and got up to walk to his bedroom.

We lived together in an apartment. Most people would think 'don't couples only share apartments?' and also I was gay and he was bi so most people thought we were together, even the God damn landlord. Calum was my best friend and that was it.

Me and Calum halved on the rent because it was fair that way.

Calum worked at Nandos and I worked at Starbucks because we had to get a part time job to pay for rent and shit.

Mine and Calum's family were very wealthy but humble people.

I didn't want to depend on my family's money my whole life whereas Calum would've rather done that.

Calum came out of his room wearing his Nandos uniform.

He twirled around like an idiot and I laughed.

"How do I look babe?" He asked in a girly voice.

"Babes, you look totes fab!" I replied using the same tone.

We burst out in fits of hysterics.

He said bye and left me to go to work at Nandos.

I pouted having nothing to do.

I picked up my phone and clicked on the 'Kik' app.

Kik Team: Welcome to Kik, the super fast smartphone messenger! If you have any questions, let me know. I'll do my best. :)

I mentally scoffed.

What the fuck is this?

Luke_Is_A_Penguin: Um ok then

Kik has been added to your contacts

Kik Team: Roses are red, violets are blue. Kik messenger is sweet and I am not very good at poetry.

Luke_Is_A_Penguin: Wtf dude

Luke_Is_A_Penguin: Idgaf mate

Kik Team: Why is the word abreivation so long?

Luke_Is_A_Penguin: Idk u're supposed to tell me.

Kik Team: LMAO

Luke_Is_A_Penguin: Lol?

Kik Team: I do not understand you puny humans with your loling

Luke_Is_A_Penguin: Fuck this shit I'm out

I sighed and clicked the home button then shut my phone off.

Just then, my phone buzzed again.

On the middle of my screen it said:

Kik Team: :O I've never heard that word before!

I snorted then put my phone down.

Well, that app is fucking weird.

I can't believe Calum actually made me an account for this shitty app.

I'm only keeping it because I have Calum on it.

And I have the 'Kik Team'.

I picked up my phone and messaged Calum on Kik.

Luke_Is_A_Penguin: Baby I love u (5:34pm)

(read 5:34pm)

I chuckled and put on the tv.

I saw How I Met Your Mother was on so I put it on because it's my favourite programme.

'I hope Calum brings back food from Nandos.' I thought to myself whilst watching tv.

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO  
> I POSTED THIS ON WATTPAD A LONG TIME AGO SO I THOUGHT I MIGHT AS WELL POST ON HERE ALSO  
> I'M LipringAndBandana ON WATTPAD ALSO  
> ALL THE LOVE X


End file.
